


Wait for me

by sxlvita



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve gets deployed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlvita/pseuds/sxlvita
Summary: Steve gets deployed. It's hell for the both of them.





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-0 universe or its characters.
> 
> Title borrowed from the song "Wait for Me" by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> English is not my native tongue, so I'm sorry for any errors you may find. Hope you like it!

When the call came, Steve was fixing the Marquis. It was a late afternoon Sunday, Danny had taken Grace home and soon would be back.  
His throath tightens at the news. This thing with Danny is new, new in the sense that it has finally become official and exclusive. No more girlfriends, no more Catherine, no more drunk hook-ups that they don't talk about when they're sober. They are finally together, and it's been good. Not good, amazing. Steve can finally do all the things he's been imagining for years and he knows Danny feels the same way.

He also knows that Danny won't take the news calmly. Hell, even he isn't taking them well. This deployment couldn't have possibly happen at a worse time.   
He, of course, can't refuse to go. Even if he could, he doesn't think he would do it. He still has a compromise with the Navy and his country. He also wonders if this is his last deployment, if they are sending him on a last glory trip before they let him go. Even if it isn't, his sense of duty it's part of who he is, and Danny knows that. But Steve knows that no matter what, Danny will freak out.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the front door closes. Danny is back, and Steve doesn't think he has the guts or the will to hide something so big from Danny even if just for a minute. So he lets down the wrench he was using, wipes off the grease from his hands methodically, and heads into the house to find him.

Danny is closing the fridge door when Steve heads into the kitchen. He smiles at him and Steve feels out of breath, not trusting his feet to take another step. Danny's smile falters at the sight of his face. 

"Steve? What's wrong?" He asks, now fully turning around to face him. He steps closer.

"I..uh..." Steve doesn't know where to begin. He doesn't have a lot of information he can give him, but the little he has it's enough. "Navy called." He looks to the ground, can't stand watching Danny's face as he talks. "I'm being deployed."

He expects Danny to yell something, curse, but nothing comes. The house is silent, Danny is silent, and that forces Steve's eyes to look at him. The silence is pressing him, choking him. Danny looks shocked, like he just got splashed in the face with cold water. Steve watches him and thinks he can hear Danny's thoughts, can see the little wheels in his brain spinning, the way his lips press together as if that is going to help him process the information faster. 

"When are you leaving?" Danny speaks softly, and one of his hands grips the counter. He is looking at Steve right in the eye as if he already knows the answer is going to crush him.

"In two days."

~*~

Steve doesn't sleep the night before his departure. He suspects Danny doesn't sleep either, but the blond has his eyes closed and breathes calmly, holding him strongly as if that were enough to keep him there, to make him stay. Steve thinks that it is, that Danny could say the word and he would do it, but knows that Danny won't say anything, because not only he understands, but he respects his decision. At least tries to.

When the alarm goes off Danny's eyes flutter open and for a second squeezes Steve stronger against him as a last effort. Steve kisses Danny's hair and strokes his back with the tip of his fingers. They stay in that position for a few minutes and after a soft kiss they get up, Danny inmediately heading downstairs for the coffee while Steve starts to get ready.   
He puts on his dogtags and his uniform. He ties his boots and looks around the room trying to remember its details so he has something to hold on for the time he won't be there. Then he grabs his duffel bag and heads downstairs too.

Danny hands him a cup of coffee but Steve dismisses it, putting it on the counter and quicky wrapping his arms around Danny's middle, holding him as close as he can. He puts his head on top of Danny's and closes his eyes. 

"I'm going to miss you so, so much."

Danny doesn't respond, and Steve kind of hates how this deployment has put Danny on silent mode. He just want to go back two days ago, when he and Danny were arguing about the car and what to order for dinner. He wants to hear him rant and call him a Neanderthal. 

They split minutes after that and they share breakfast. He doesn't miss the bowl of fresh cut pinneaple Danny placed in the counter just for him specially. It makes him ache in all places, it makes him miss Hawaii even if he hasn't left yet. 

Minutes before his cab arrives (he refused everyone's offer, and specially Danny's, of driving him to base) they're waiting at the front yard and Danny is playing with the collar of his fatigues. Danny smiles at him brightly, and he suspects it is because he knows that he won't go fight whoever it is he's facing if he's worried about home. "You look so hot in this uniform that terrorists will surrender themselves just so you can handcuff them, Steven." 

Steve lets out a laugh and whispers near Danny's ear. "If that's the case, when I come back I'll wear it so you let me handcuff you to the bed frame."

Danny looks up at him and smirks. "Well, then I guess you'll have to come back soon because I don't know how much I will be able to wait." 

They are put out of their little bubble by the sound of the taxi pulling in the driveway. Danny lets out a little pained sound. Steve places his forehead against Danny's.

"Listen to me, Steven. You need to be careful, okay? Please, for just this once, listen to me and be careful." Danny pleads, and Steve nods.

"I promise I will do everything to come back home safe. I promise, Danno." Steve places a kiss on Danny's lips. "Tell Grace I love her. Take care of yourself too, okay? I will be careful." Danny squeezes Steve's hand. "I love you."

Danny kisses him one more time before letting go of his hand. "I love you too. Be safe." 

As he walks to the taxi, Steve thinks about looking back, but decides against it. He doesn't think he has the strenght to look back and still go. 

~*~

He just got back from a mission when he has the chance to call home. It's been three weeks now, and as he walks towards the tent to grab the SAT-phone, he tries to wipe off the dust and the sand of this hellhole he landed in this time. He misses home and it's weather, he misses long swims in the morning and chilly nights. He misses his bed and he misses his family. The phone rings for a few minutes before the call is connected.

"Danny" Steve chokes out, his heart thumping in anticipation. "It's me."

"Oh thank God." Danny lets out a sigh in the other side of the phone. "Hi babe, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm still in one piece." Steve smiles at the sound of Danny's voice. "How are you? How's Grace? And Chin and Kono?"

"Well, the cousins are okay, but Kono is driving me crazy with her little McGarrett tricks." Steve laughs, thinks about his team. "Gracie is fine, she's been making lots of drawings for you too see when you come back." Danny pauses for a second. "I think Rachel has found some compassion for me, because she's been letting Grace stay with me more than usual. I think she has figured out I miss you."

"I miss you too, D. I can't tell you for sure how much time I've got here, but don't think I've forgot about you guys. I think about you everyday."

"I know you do." Steve can practically feel Danny's look as he talks. "I wish you were here, without you there is no one to complain about stupid risks and crazy shit."

"Yeah, I bet you miss me driving the car everyday and never letting you pick where we eat."

"Oh, no, not at all. The car and the food part it's great. In fact, just stay there, will you?"

Steve laughs along with Danny for a minute and then smiles fondly. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too, Steve. Promise me you're being careful."

"I am, I promise. The guys are good. No one as good as you, but good. At least they don't talk twenty-four hours straight like someone I know."

"Well, I'm sure that someone has plenty to rant about with you by his side." Steve smiles and sighs when he's called from outside the tent.

"Listen, Danny, I have to go. Take care, okay? Tell Grace I love her. I love you, we'll talk soon."

"I love you too, babe. Take care of yourself, please."

*~*

Steve goes radio silent for four weeks straight and Danny is losing his mind, only clinging to the hope that the Navy hasn't called him or Mary or Joe or anyone so that must mean Steve is still alive. 

But that hope is slowly wasting away and he fees himself lose a little bit of strenght everyday. Sleeping for more than 4 hours is a luxury now, and he feels as he felt when he was six months fresh into Hawaii and was living in a crappy apartment, only seeing Grace two weekends a month and working at HPD. 

The call wakes him up in the middle of the night and he's ready to kill whoever is at the other end of the line, but the number on the screen wakes him up immediately. "Steve? Please tell me it's you."

"Hi, Danno." Steve sounds tired and stressed. "How are you?"

"How the fuck do you think I am, Steven?" Danny lets the anger flow off him for a second. "How are you? You sound like shit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little banged up, not much." Steve pauses. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm right here, babe. I'm right here." Danny relaxes. "I miss you so damn much I've started wearing your t-shirts."

"Danno, you and I know you use them since the first night we slept together." Steve laughs softly into the phone. "Which one are you wearing?"

"The grey one, that says Navy SEALS on the back. It smells like you."

"I wish I had brought that NJPD one you use all the time. It's so comfy. I could use comfy right now."

Danny's chest tightens with pain and longing. "How much until you come home, Steve? I'm going nuts without you, it's not even funny anymore."

"Just a few more weeks, I think. I'm sorry I haven't called in so long."

"It's okay, babe. I know you don't have control over that." Steve groans and Danny knows he has to go. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too, Danno. See you."

Danny doesn't know when that 'see you' it's going to happen, but there is nothing he can do from his house in Hawaii except pray for everything to go as planned.

*~*

Danny bounces in his own feet as he waits for the plane to open it's doors and let the soldiers out. Steve is amongst them, after two months and a half of deployment. He knows its not been that long, that there are families that wait for more than six or eight months for their loved one to come home, and some don't even do.

But he feels as if Steve left an eternity ago, and aches for his face, smile, eyes, smell and body as if he would die without it. 

The soldiers finally start to come out of the plane and they aren't many, so he spots Steve easily. As they approach them, Danny lets out a sigh and a laugh he didn't know he was holding. Finally, with Steve only a few meters away, Danny starts walking towards him, faster and faster until he is wrapped around Steve's arms and he is breathing in his smell.  
Steve melts into him and Danny has never been more glad to see him. He has felt like this more times than he would have liked, in North Korea and in the basement where Wo Fat had him. But now, Steve is there, alive, holding him and never letting go.

He feels Steve lips against his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine when he murmurs "Thank you for waiting for me, Danny."

Danny squeezes him tighter against his body and plants a short kiss to Steve's neck, the highhest he can reach without having the other lean down. "Always, babe."


End file.
